


dazed and confused (and in the 18th century)

by majorgreen



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Marijuana, do you really think brianna and roger never smoked before they went back in time, roger plays led zeppelin on his guitar, you heard correctly everyone is stoned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorgreen/pseuds/majorgreen
Summary: Brianna purchases seeds at a trading post that can help her grow a very special plant. What follows next is a very, very dumb night.
Relationships: Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie/Roger MacKenzie Wakefield, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	dazed and confused (and in the 18th century)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly two-shot I thought of in the wee hours. It never really occurred to me before, but now I cannot imagine a world in which Brianna and Roger never smoked weed together in a time like the late 60's/early 70's!

“I think I can see the air,” Roger said. He was flat on his back on a blanket in front of the fire, staring up at the ceiling. Brianna laughed right beside him, snuggling further into his warmth.

“While I don’t think that’s possible, my love, I’m happy to know it’s working,” she replied. Roger grunted. 

“What’s working?” 

“Oh, just my little concoction.”

“Ah, right,” Roger said. He picked his head up, blearily looking around before whispering to Brianna. “The pot.” Brianna laughed.

“No one can hear you in here, you know! You can just relax. There’s no cops coming to bust down the door,” she said. Roger grumbled, nuzzling Brianna’s cheek. For a moment, everything was silent but the sound of the crackling fire. 

“Coppers haven’t even been invented yet,” Roger said. He then burst into laughter, tears coming to his eyes. Brianna sighed. 

“If I had known you were such a newbie with smoking, I wouldn’t have let you have this much right off the bat,” Brianna said, blowing another ring of smoke from the somewhat poorly made, yet very impressive homemade joint. 

“Hey!” Roger protested, swiping the joint from Brianna’s hand and taking a big inhale. “I’ll have you know I smoked plenty of times before I met ye wee little arse.” He squeezed her for good measure, eliciting a squeal.

“Taking a single toke at a party when you were at university doesn’t count,” Brianna said. She raised her eyebrows and stole the joint back, blowing a big smoke ring directly into Roger’s face.

“Hey!” Roger coughed. Brianna giggled and started to shift like she was getting up when Roger swiftly pulled her back into his embrace. “Just where do ye think you’re going, lass?” Brianna shoved him.

“I’m starving and have been eyeing that last bit of bread on the shelf for the last 15 minutes. It’s mine.”

“Not if I get there first!” Roger exclaimed, bolting upright and motioning to get up before Brianna tackled him. 

“It’s my bread. I made it with my hands, okay? I basically gave birth to it!” 

Roger started to laugh hysterically and collapsed back onto the blanket.

“Y-you g-gave birth…to bread. That isn’t possible!” 

Brianna laid down next to him and sighed, a faraway look in her eyes. 

“Hey,” Roger said, his eyebrows knitting together. “You alright, hen?” He caressed her face. Tears began to well up in Brianna’s eyes. 

“I just…”

“Go on, Bree. Ye know you can say anything to me.”

“I just want potato chips!” Brianna exclaimed, wiping the tears from her eyes. After a pregnant pause, Brianna and Roger stared at each other in silence before collapsing again into intoxicating laughter. 

“I would do dirty, dirty things for a packet of crisps right about now,” Roger agreed. Brianna smirked and turned towards him, running a hand down his chest.

“What kind of dirty, dirty things would you do for a––”

And then, seemingly out of nowhere, were three loud raps at the front door of their cabin. 

“Bree, Roger Mac? Are you there?” It was Jamie. And by the sound of his voice, it was urgent. 

Brianna and Roger’s eyes went wide, putting a hand over each other’s mouths to try and stifle their giggles. Brianna then hastily stood, hugging another blanket around her shoulders.

“Coming!” she hollered, going towards the door. Brianna cleared her throat and exhaled slowly, trying to compose herself. Then, she opened the door to find both her father and mother staring back at her, breathing like they had just run a marathon and with worried looks plastered on their faces.

“Oh! Hi. Is everything okay?” Brianna asked. Jamie and Claire shifted uncomfortably, glancing at each other. 

“Not quite,” Claire said. “part of the roof over our bedroom collapsed from all the rain damage we’ve had––we’re all fine, the rest of the house is fine, but…” Claire trailed off before looking back at Jamie. His eyes widened.

“Well we were just wondering if––if it wouldn’t be too much of an imposition if we were to stay with you both, just for this evening,” Jamie finished, coughing nervously. 

Brianna looked back over her shoulder for a second at Roger, who now looked panicked. He looked at the joint in his hands and was called back to the time he had a single hit at a party while at university (alright, Bree was correct) before the next-door neighbors came and threatened to call the police over the all the noise and smoke. 

“Uh…sure. Of course. Yes. Come on in,” she replied, trying to sound as casual as possible. In the background, Roger quickly got up and tried to make himself look as respectable as he could within three seconds. Claire smiled gratefully at her daughter. 

“Thank you, darling,” she said before entering. “Good evening, Roger. We’re so sorry to drop in on you both like this, we know you might’ve had a romantic evening planned.” 

“Oh, mama, we weren’t doing anything. Just reading to each other.”

Roger snorted. Bree looked over at him and made a face. 

“Yes. Reading. To each other. We were reading to each other.” Roger repeated. He stared very hard at the wall. Jamie’s eyes narrowed. 

“You alright there, Roger Mac?” he asked. 

“I’m grand,” Roger sputtered. “You know. Just––I love to read, ye know?” Brianna rolled her eyes. 

Claire looked between the both of them, a sly smile appearing on her lips.

“What have you both been doing? And what’s that smell?”

“Aye, I was gonna ask the same. It smells of skunk in here,” Jamie said. At this, Roger’s façade deteriorated and he buckled over, tears of laughter streaming from his eyes. 

“Darling, are you––”

“Stoned? I can explain––”

“Stoned? What the devil are ye––“

“No, Jamie, that’s not––I’ll explain”

“I’m sorry that you had to see this, mama. It feels like high school all over again.” Claire chuckled.

“You don’t have to apologize, it’s quite alright. It has medicinal purposes, after all, so how upset could I be? I’m more impressed than anything. I didn’t think you would be able to get it here in the colonies, now,” Claire said. Brianna breathed a sigh of relief. 

“So you’re not mad?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad? You’re not a little girl anymore, Bree. You are free to make your own decisions,” Claire chuckled. Brianna grinned and sagged a bit, now free to relax. Jamie cleared his throat.

“What is “it”? And stoned?” he asked. The three time-travelers in the room all looked at each other before Roger silently passed the joint to Brianna. She rolled it between her fingers, moving towards her father and placing a hand on his arm.

“How would you like to engage in a little futuristic pastime, da?”


End file.
